Unexpected Miracle
by chappy1000
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo confessed his love to Kuchiki Rukia the night before he lost his remaining shinigami powers. Now, Rukia returns back to him in a wedding dress and a surprise for Ichigo that will change his world... forever.


It was a clear sunny day. There were no clouds in the baby blue sky, a perfect day for a wedding between noble families. Unless you were the Kuchiki Princess herself, then it would be pure torture. She sighed and looked herself in the mirror in her enormous bedroom.

'I hate this...' Kuchiki Rukia thought to herself.

She soon looked down at her wedding dress that fit her whole figure comfortably. Rukia did have to admit, the dress was very beautiful indeed, but it didn't feel quite... right to be wearing it on her wedding day.

She sighed again and looked over at the opened door. She wished that a certain man would come through the door and sweep her off her feet and take her to a far away place, like in a fairy tale.

"Rukia?" a deep male voice called from the door.

Rukia gasped and turned on one heel to see who it was. It was her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya.

She frowned at him. "Nii-sama..." she breathed out.

Byakuya sighed and walked over to her. "I came to tell you that your wedding is in 5 minutes." he looked over at her. "I see that you are ready... come Rukia."

Rukia nodded and walked over to him. She looked at him with her big purple eyes. "I don't want to do this Nii-sama. Please don't make me."

He frowned. "I'm sorry Rukia, but I cannot stop the wedding nor can I help you escape from it. I am truly sorry."

She frowned deeply. "Where is she?"

"One of his family members has her, his olde sister to be exact."

"Am I able to say goodbye to her one final time?"

"Yes you are, right now."

Rukia grabbed Byakuya's arm and smiled a sad smile. "I'm ready Nii-sama."

"Then let us go."

She nodded and they both started to walk out of her bedroom.

The Kuchiki Princess shut her eyes andlet a few small tears roll down her cheeks.

'Farewell... my freedom...'

Talking could be heard everywhere Rukia was at. It was really annoying to her but then again, it was a wedding.

Byakuya had to tend to some business with the Noble's father. So, he had t leave poor Rukia alone to look for the people she had to see and talk to.

She sighed and looked around. 'Where are they?' She was about to scream if she could not find them in 30 seconds or less!

Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the busy and talkative crowd of nobles.

"OW! What do you think you're doing? Grabbing a woman like th-!"

"You're coming with me, Kuchiki Rukia!"

Rukia's eyes widen. "How do yo-!"

"There's no time to ask stupid and unnecessary questions Rukia! We have to go now!"

Rukia gasped and nodded at the mysterious person. They both started to run. By the looks of the figure and the long blonde hair, it was an adult girl. But why did she want Rukia? And where in the world were they going to? Rukia had so many questions to ask but very little time to ask them all.

The girl stopped running all of sudden and made Rukia run into her back. "Ow..."

Rukia looked around at the place that the stopped at. It was a small flower garden with a small bridge to walk over a stream flowing underneath it. To Rukia's eyes, it was very beautiful indeed. Especially the bright and colorful flowers that grew everywhere in the small garden.

"What is this place? I've never it seen it before..." Rukia asked slowly as she awed at the scenery.

"My family's special flower garden." the mysterious girl said.

The girl then turned to face Rukia to reveal her face for the very first time. Rukia gasped with shock and her eyes widen in surprise. The girl had very beautiful green eyes and was wearing an amazingly well designed kimono. It was a blood red color with green and blue butterflies all over it.

"You're... Masaru's older sister, Honoka!" Rukia yelled.

Honoka nodded and pulled something out from behind a bush. It was covered in a pink blanket and it was moving? And making sounds? She uncovered the top part of the thing and it was revealed to be a baby girl with bright orange hair!

Rukia smiled and took the baby girl in her arms. "Hikari... my daughter..." she said quietly and hugged the little girl in her arms.

Hikari smiled and giggled at her mother. It was as if she was saying 'Hi' to Rukia.

Honoka smiled at the pair and then handed something else to Rukia. It was a huge Chappy bag that Rukia had gotten from the human world, and it was filled with what looked like clothes and something else.

"Take this and Hikari-chan to the World of the Living with you," she spoke in a serious tone. "You want to get out of this arranged marriage with my younger brother, correct?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes I do but how? The wedding is starting in 2 minutes!"

"I have opened the gate for you to get out of Soul Society. You have to flash step if you want to get there in a matter of minutes."

"Why... why are you helping me Honoka? I mean, you're a really nice girl but why? Don't you want me to be your sister-in-law?"

Honoka smirked. "That would be nice but I can't let you suffer when you marry into my clan, the Miyamoto clan. And plus," she looked over at Hikari. "didn't you say that her father is a human that lives in a town called Karakura?"

Rukia smiled a small and sad smile. "Yes... his name is Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"Then go to him Rukia-san! I'm sure if you explain things to him, he'll take you in again!"

"That's no the problem though... the problem is that he lost his shinigami powers. And I have no idea if he got them back..."

Honoka sighed and looked at Rukia with a serious expression. "He did get his shingami powers back, from a man called Urahara Kisuke."

Rukia gasped and her eyes widen, filled with tears. "Are you serious? He got them back from Kisuke?"

"Yes he did. Now, go! The wedding is starting! Hurry before they come to look for you Rukia-san!"

Rukia nodded and looked at Honoka. "Thank you so much Honoka. I hope to see again."

Honoka nodded and smiled. "We will Rukia-san, I swear."

Rukia smiled a bright smile and started to flash step away.

'Ichigo! I'm coming back!'

A Senakimon opened suddenly in the World of the Living. The young man, who's name was Kurosaki Ichigo, noticed it when he was walking home from school when it opened up. When it opened up, it revealed a short raven haired woman, Rukia, wearing a wedding dress, and was holding a baby in her arms and carrying a backpack on her back.

Ichigo eyes widen and he gasped quietly. "It can't be..."

Rukia smiled and looked at him with beautiful purple eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Ichigo..."

* * *

><p>My new story! I hope you guys really enjoy it! Okay, for starters, this does not follow the manga or anime. I thought of this story before Rukia's return to the manga back in August. So no harsh comments saying that this didn't happen in the manga. Alright? Please and thank you!<p>

Notes about story:  
>Miyamoto means "Palace True"<br>Masaru means "Victory" or "Superior"  
>Honoka means "Harmony Flower"<p>

Don't forget to review! Okay? Bye bye!


End file.
